1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser sensor for sensing the depth of an excavation, which is easily attached and detached from a stick of an excavator or backhoe.
2. Description of Relevant Materials
It has been known to mount the laser receiver or sensor to the stick of an excavator to determine the depth of the cutting edge of the digging bucket with respect to a known elevation. An example of such arrangement is disclosed in NIELSEN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,939, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The known laser receiver or sensor mounts are disadvantageous because the sensor must be fixedly attached to the stick of the excavator or, as shown in NIELSEN, a complicated mounting arrangement is fixedly attached to such stick. That is, the excavators must be modified for the sensor to be attached thereto.